


Where I End and You Begin

by Salamander



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Mating, Family Reunion, Female genitalia in demon form, M/M, Spardacest Week, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: It's been so many years since Credo dies, and he has the absolute nerve to show up outta nowhere?





	Where I End and You Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spardacest week! Ticking myself off the bingo tiles for Family Reunion and Demon Mating! :D

“I cannot believe,” Nero growled, “that you’ve been back here, skulking around in the fucking forest, for five months now and you didn’t even tell me.” He bared his teeth at Credo, who was hunched over in his demon form, looking just about as chastened as he could when his face was half made of feathers.

“I didn’t know if it was even real,” Credo said, baring his own teeth, as though he couldn’t help himself, even sheepish as he was. “What was I supposed to do? Just come sauntering into the middle of the village, which last time I was around,  _ if you remember _ , was in the midst of a  _ demon invasion _ ?” He threw up his hands. “A recipe for getting myself killed.”

“I don’t fucking care,” Nero hissed, his demonic arms making fists against his hips. He gestured down at Credo, sitting there on his damned tree trunk. “I missed you, you fucking  _ asshole _ , and you just sit there looking like that?”

“Like what?” Credo spread his wings and examined himself critically. “You know what I look like in this form, this isn’t a surprise for you, surely?”

Nero growled once more, then pounced on Credo, pushing him backwards off the trunk and onto the forest floor. He pinned him down with his demonic hands, then kissed him fiercely. His teeth ripped into Credo’s bottom lip and his mouth flooded with salt as he grinned through it.

He felt Credo’s body responding underneath him; the plates at his groin moving aside to let his dick slide out. And oh  _ shit _ , what a dick it was - huge and thick and goddamn plated all up the underside.

Nero slid his hand down between them, palming it with his own, now much bigger hand. “I got claws now,” he said with a deep laugh. “Harder to play with yourself, you know.”

“What if I liked the claws?” Credo replied, with a raise of an eyebrow and a jerk of his hips. “Oh,” he said, as Nero’s own plates moved aside for him, revealing a hot, responsive dampness where he’d been expecting hardness. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

Nero snorted, then guided Credo’s exploring hand deeper down. “Yeah I nearly shit myself the first time I noticed. Kinda freaky at first, but now I’m just like eh-” he palmed Credo’s big, taloned hand, and pressed his fingers inside of him. “ _ Come on _ , don’t be a fucking tease.”

“I’m uh-” Credo gasped as Nero squeezed his dick, hard, “I’m not very experienced with this kind of anatomy.” 

“You’re doing fine,” Nero murmured, “come on, more, I’m not gonna fucking  _ break _ .” He arched his back as Credo took control, gaining in confidence as he saw the reactions he was pulling from Nero. “Yeah like that, that’s good, come on Credo, come on, I wanna ride you already.”

“No more prep?” Credo ran his free hand up Nero’s hard, scaled thigh with reverence. 

“Don’t need it.  _ Come on _ !” Nero lifted his ass enough that he could get settled over Credo’s dick and then sank himself down onto it with a satisfied, bestial groan. “ _ Yeah _ , that’s it.”

Credo grunted, holding onto Nero’s thickly-muscled ass with both hands, keeping him place with a curve of his claws. Nero’s demonic hands were still holding his wings down, and as Nero began to ride him, the ghostly fingers ran through his feathers, sending jolts of electricity straight down his spine and into his achingly hard dick.

“Oh yeah, you like that huh?” Nero tilted his head and watched as Credo’s head fell back, exposing his long golden neck. He leaned forwards on a sudden instinctual whim, cupping Credo’s face with one hand, and bit deeply into his neck, sinking his wicked teeth into that perfect golden expanse, marring it with indigo blood.

Credo bucked beneath him, and suddenly he dug his claws into Nero’s hips, holding him firm as he drove up into him in a frenzy. He bared his teeth and pulled himself free of Nero’s bite, not caring or noticing that it left behind a missing chunk of flesh, or that it sprayed indigo blood across both of their faces. The blood scent mingled with the heady smell of sex and whatever pheromone that was that Nero’d released when he bit Credo, and he came violently inside him with a roar. 

Without stopping to take a breath, Credo reached up and pulled Nero down by his shoulder-horns, tipping him to the side enough that he could bite into the meat of his neck and shoulder too. Nero jerked above him, a little keening sound falling from his lips that ended in a hoarse groan as he came, tightening around Credo’s dick.

He fell against Credo, both their chests heaving, and finally let go of his wings. Credo immediately wrapped them both around Nero, holding him close as they breathed through whatever the hell that was. 

Nero shook in Credo’s arms as he came down to the feeling of gentle claws running through the length of his hair. “What the fuck,” he breathed against Credo’s chest. He lifted a hand to his neck, feeling the bite there with wonder. “What the actual fuck.”

“Don’t ask me,” Credo murmured, pressing his nose against Nero’s hair. He inhaled deeply, and noticed with satisfaction that he was still deep inside Nero. “Some kind of mating ritual, perhaps?”

“Mating ritual?” Nero snorted. “Well, guess you’re my mate now, then.” He pressed his face into Credo’s chest feathers, suddenly burning red in the face, voice muffled by all the fluff.

“Hmmm,” Credo rumbled, a pleased smile curving on his lips. “Guess I am.”


End file.
